Advancements in mobile device technology have provided mobile devices, such as cellular telephones and portable digital assistants (PDAs), that have increased functionality and allow users greater access and control of information. Users may access a number of screens displaying information, may navigate between screens, and may manipulate the information presented on the screens to arrange the information in a way that suits the user's preferences. Moreover, some of the screens accessed by the user may comprise information associated with one or more programs that may or may not be in execution. For example, some programs may be running, while other programs may be dormant, but may be invoked upon user interaction with a representation of the program (such as an icon).
To enable users full and easy access to the wide range of functionality offered by modern mobile devices, such devices may be configured to accept several types of user inputs and to provide for the execution of different operations based on various aspects of the user inputs received.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an improved mechanism for conveying to the user which operation is to be executed prior to the actual execution of the operation to allow the user to verify that the appropriate user input has been provided for causing the desired operation.